


Targeted

by Audric



Series: Hunted [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: CCG!Hide, Crying, Emotions, FullGhoul!Kaneki, Investigator!Hide, M/M, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audric/pseuds/Audric
Summary: It's the end of the month, Kaneki has to hunt.





	

Kaneki’s POV  
01:17

I lay in my bed, thoughts buzzing through my head. Plans being created, it was only a matter of time before I felt it again - the accursed hunger for flesh. So sweet, so nourishing and so satisfying. And oh how much more sweet it was when the meat came from… fresh quarry, quarry that had just realised that there was no escape, no future, no hope. The look in their eyes made it that much more of… an experience. It's almost beautiful when they beg, but it's also so infuriating… these humans, the ones which killed my parents for being ghouls. Living peacefully didn't do anything for them, they were still slaughtered. So why should I let them live.

Suddenly my stomach grumbled, signalling the start of a monthly ritual. It was time for blood to be spilled. I pushed myself out of bed and put on my blue hoodie, I put my mask in a black duffel bag and set off towards my hunting grounds.

I'm very protective of my territory, it's got a rather nice bar in it, and it brings a very large and diverse range of people to it, so every meal is a bit different. Nothing's ever the same.

Upon arrival at the bar someone caught my attention immediately, a blond haired guy with brown eyes and perhaps the most yellow clothes I've ever seen worn at a time. This one… he should be interesting. However, he was surrounded by other people, one tall male with short black hair and one female with short blonde hair. However, just as I was about to give up he waved them what appeared to be goodbye.

Walking up behind him I said “Left to party by yourself?”

He flinched backwards, most likely surprised by my sudden voice, and let out an mini scream. “Dude, that was freaky. Didn't hear ya coming!” The blond laughed a little. “But yeah, they're like ‘we've got important stuff to do’, important stuff like sm… yeah. So what about you, with anybody?”

The fact he took an interest in me was a bit of an surprise. “Just myself, most of my friends have work or school tomorrow. I technically have college tomorrow but I'm just gonna skip.”

Upon hearing my lack of intention on going to be educated tomorrow the blond shook his finger saying “You gotta get that education man, get places in the world. I mean, you might end up like me if ya don't.”

“I'm sure your job isn't that bad if you can afford to come here… I was going to say your name but it occurred to me we haven't said them yet. My name is Kaneki.”

“Hello Kaneki, I am First Class Investigator Hideyoshi Nagachika, but you can just call me Hide”.

He's a fucking dove… oh it's going to be great to watch him beg for mercy. “Oh, you work for the CCG, what's it like?” I inquired, taking my chance at the rare opportunity to get inside the mind of those that kill my species.

“Well… it has it's good moments and bad moments. Like when you investigate a spree of killings and then finally end the Ghoul that committed them, it's so satisfying knowing I've done a good job. But then… there are the bad parts. Sadly all the law says that being an ghoul is illegal, that includes children, peaceful ghouls and the like. So they end up punished as well, I try to let those ones get away but if the squad is right behind me then I can't just let ‘em run away.”

I was speechless, how could an human like him exist… no, no! It's a deception, trying to make the CCG look good in the public eye, he thinks I'd judge him if he never said that. He just wants us all to die!

“So Kaneki, what's your opinion on ghouls?”

“They're murderers, that's all there really is too it”. I said, rubbing my chin with my left hand.

After talking for a while longer and Hide having just finished what he decided was his last drink Hide announced “Alright Kaneki, I've gotta head home now.” Finally… I can get to eating now.

Just before he left I asked “Where do you live? I've gotta go now too and we may live in the same direction.”

Hide replied with his address and wow, we lived two minutes away from one another, the realisation resulted in heart almost skipping a beat… Shaking my head I continued walking.

“You okay Kaneki?” Hide asked, concern laced in his voice.

“I'm fine” I replied curtly. “Just an unpleasant thought”.

Nodding in understanding Hide let the topic go. It was only a matter of minutes before Hide had reached his house. Pretending to search my pockets I exclaimed “Shit, I've lost my house keys… fuck!” Faking panic I started frantically ‘searching’ for my keys. Seconds later Hide chimed in saying

“If you want you can stay the night at my place, we can check the bar tomorrow if you want”.

“Thanks Hide, you're a lifesaver!”

Hide smiled and… my heart did it again. Shaking my head I reminded myself, he's food and nothing more. I followed him into his living room, with his back turned I let my kagune out and my eyes go black and red.

“Hide, turn around” I whispered. Almost immediately he did so… and the panic on his face… didn't give me the same satisfaction as it normally did.

“Kaneki… please don't kill me, I know that I work at the CCG but you heard me earlier, I don't mindlessly kill ghouls!”

“Bullshit!” I screamed back. “My parents trusted the words, words similar to yours, of a CCG agent and it got them…” I could feel tears fall from my eyes and my throat tightening up. “It got them killed” I whispered. “So why should I trust you, dove?”

“I'm sorry… I'm tru-”

“SHUT UP! I shouted, I don't want your apologies, they don't mean much. You're only saying that because you think I'll let you live if you appear to be emotionally attached. Goodnight Hide!” My kagune came straight towards Hide’s stomach however they immediately stopped when Hide said

“Would your parents be proud of the monster you've become!”

“W-what?”

“Your parents were peaceful ghouls… and look at you. You kill, you hunt. Not to mention you probably enjoy it as well, I know that smile you had only moments ago. Your parents would be ashamed Kaneki!”

“No!” I shouted back, “My parents loved me, they'd never be ashamed!” Tears were flowing faster now than ever.

“Don't kid yourself Kaneki. YOU REPRESENT EXACTLY WHAT YOUR PARENTS OPPOSED!”

I fell to my knees, unable to stand. The truth… the truth hurt. If my parents could see me now they'd be so upset. Maybe blame themselves for raising such a monster.

“I'm sorry” I cried pathetically. “I'm so sorry mum, dad… please don't hate me…”

I looked up to see the warm smile of Hide… that same smile. He got onto his knees so that he was equal to me and put his arms around my back and pulled me closer so that my face was buried into Hide’s shoulder. His hands were moving up and down in an extremely comforting way. “It's alright” he whispered into my ear.

“A- are you going to arrest me?” I asked.

“No” Hide replied. “You don't deserve what the CCG would do.”

“But, but… you literally just explained to me what I am… surely I deserve what I'd get. I'm a monster.”

“You're not a monster Kaneki, you're just somebody who misses their parents and took the wrong path. I won't lie, I won't be surprised if your alias comes back as a dangerous one but you can still redeem yourself.”

His words resulted in tear and emotional overdrive. “How can I redeem myself, I can't bring the people I've killed back, they're dead because of me Hide. They're… they're th-”

I was cut off as Hide lifted my head and pushed his lips against my own. My heart did it again… and again…

This… I needed this. Nothing else matters right now but Hide.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end.

“W-why did you do that?” I asked, I felt vulnerable.

“Because you wouldn't stop crying… and, when I first saw you enter the bar your looks had me smitten. And in here, you showed me your personality… your true personality.”

“What… that I'm a monster?”

“No, that you're a sweet guy who's really emotional. Despite the hard outside you've got a soft gooey inside. Not to mention, sometimes you made my heart do weird stuff.”

“My heart was like that as well, it just didn't want to behave.”

“Let's start over now, and we’ll be honest. I'm Hideyoshi Nagachika, and you will call me Hide though. And I'm human”.

“I'm Ken Kaneki and… I'm… I’m a ghoul…”

“Good, now let me continue what I started”.

“Huh?” Was all I was able to get out before Hide’s lips were on mine again, drowning me with warmth.

And that's how one human turned my life around, and how I got one beautiful boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may have read something similar to this which I drew inspiration from. Though I can't remember what it is (I think it's actually a mikayuu fanfic) so if anybody knows then comment below so I can properly credit.
> 
> Also, I wrote this on my phone and it likes to correct an to a and a to an despite me having used the correct word. So if you notice an "a" or "an" used incorrectly let me know so I can fix it.


End file.
